


On a leash called you

by bunnymircea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Top Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Verbal Humiliation, afab terminology for trans male characters, clitoral stimulation, dubcon, only a little bit, wow thats not a tag? smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymircea/pseuds/bunnymircea
Summary: It’s not like they are unaware of each other’s feelings, but despite his loquacity with a pen, Shuichi remains shy at her advances when they are talking in the flesh, so close to one another, alone.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: Regency Femdom Week 2020





	On a leash called you

**Author's Note:**

> Here to bring the weeb content to your local fanweek. Sorry if some of the terminology feels clumsy, English is not my mother tongue so the historical and geographical accuracy of the language used in this fic might not be stellar lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's possible that consent may not be clear at a certain point in the fic and frankly it might not be fully there (hence the dubcon tag), so please be mindful of this. Also slurs will be used for sexual degradation/titillation. Make sure your read the tags properly before proceeding.
> 
> Title from Criminal by Taemin because of course. No actual leashes in this fic sorry lol

As her footsteps leave the muffled noises of chatter, music, and celebration behind, nothing but grand silence fills the large corridors of Lady Sonia’s small palace.

Kaede walks light footed through the mansion, passing by the west wing where her assigned guest chamber is located, until she reaches the dark oak doors of the second floor that she has gotten to know so well. She opens the left side carefully, avoiding any creaking sound, and peeks inside.

She was certain she would find him here yet being proven right makes her smile in both relief and infatuation either way.

Shuichi is sitting at a small round table by the corner of the spacious room, books and documents covering the surface of the dim lit desk. He’s frowning in concentration. Realizing he hasn't noticed her presence yet, Kaede closes the door soundlessly behind her and tiptoes quietly toward him.

She stares at him in silence, enjoying this stealthy, stolen peek into Shuichi's treasured private time. Of course, he's not doing anything out of the ordinary, but the fact alone that he chose to retire from the party to go back to the library outside of duty is endearing to Kaede. He's taking notes about whatever he's immersed in, one hand keeping the book he's reading open, the other holding a fountain pen with long, thin fingers and scribbling on a piece of paper. He's leaning forward on his seat, as if excited to read more, and his jacket and cravat hang folded over the chair's back.

After a while he closes his eyes and leans back, opening his mouth to yawn adorably with a small sound. She finally decides to interrupt:

“My, my, what do we have here~?”

Shuichi jumps in his seat and turns to look at her, startled by the sudden noise of her voice. His shoulders fall back down upon recognizing her, tension leaving his body as a shy smile curves the corner of his lips.

“Miss Akamatsu”, his voice is, as ever, delicate and soft, but it takes a guilty tone when he continues. “Please excuse my state of undress... I didn’t expect to see anyone here.”

“Oh? I can't say the same for myself”, she comments playfully, making her way to the table. He sits properly upright at her proximity, politely closing the book and lining up his notes to indicate she has his attention.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wanted to work on my research, so I left earlier...", he explains.

"Do you want me to leave you to it?", she asks. She is genuine about it, as much as she wants to spend time with him.

"No! No, no", he's fast to reply, although his own instant reaction makes him blush slightly at himself. She chuckles, and he smiles warmly in response. Her heart flutters. "I enjoy your company immensely, Miss Akamatsu, I... would love to spend this evening with you if... if that is what you want..."

"It is what I want", she confirms, smiling at him with affection. Kaede takes a sit on the empty chair beside him, moving it closer to him, so much so that it verges on improper. Shuichi notices, or she thinks he must notice because this proximity won’t be able to pass as casual would they get caught like this. And so, he tenses up a bit, understandably. She enjoys his nervous reactions, but decides not to bring that up. "The feeling is mutual, as you already know. I would be happy to just watch you read, Shuichi”, she adds.

“Ah, I don’t think I could work with your eyes on me, Miss Akamatsu. I-I must confess I find your presence alone to be distracting enough”, he replies, nervously fiddling with the fountain pen still in his hands.

“I guess”, she begins, already in a teasing tone, letting her gaze travel from his busy hands to his face, “it must feel the same way as when you observe me while I practice piano."

He lets go of the pen as a furious blush interrupts his calm semblance, the accusation finding him stuttering. His reaction makes her laugh.

“I am not at all bothered by it”, she pacifies. “I must confess myself that I find it most endearing. It’s like, how did you put it? Ah, ‘I find myself mesmerized by the smallest of your movements’... like that?”

“You memorized that?” he replies, taken by surprise. Instead of embarrassed, he sounds genuinely touched.

“Certainly. The expressions of admiration in your letters are requited, after all.”

He bashfully tears his gaze down to his lap. He's so cute, and she's so happy to have him open up about his emotions to her.

It’s not like they are unaware of each other’s feelings, or like they haven’t confessed their mutual desire and love for each other, or like they haven’t engaged in amorous congress before. Yet despite his loquacity with a pen, Shuichi remains shy at her advances when they are talking in the flesh, so close to one another, alone.

He’s absentmindedly toying with the tight waist of his breeches when he starts: “Miss Akamatsu...”

“Call me by my given name”, she interrupts.

Discomfort flashes behind his eyes before he closes them with a frown. This is a request from her letters that always gets ignored.

“Please, Miss Akamatsu, this... you know we can’t”.

The words of rejection pierce her heart, sharply. His reluctance about their intimacy somehow really hurt her, and the fact that she can’t seem to make him change his mind about it is upsetting. It’s not like she doesn’t understand though. There are dozens of reasons why they should be careful about their relationship, if the fact that they’re meeting each other alone, at dusk, with no chaperon, and as guests in foreign property isn’t already scandalous enough. But right now, there’s no one here and she’s tired of this fake estrangement between them when they’ve gone way past what anyone would consider proper for their relationship, epistolarly, affectively, amorously. This is nothing but nonsensical pretension.

“We are alone here, _Shuichi_ ”, she stresses his given name which makes him stir in his seat a little bit. Before he can complain, she raises her open palm, signifying him to keep silent. He obeys. “Moreover, have you perhaps forgotten what I wrote in my last letter?”

He’s quick to reply.

“O-of course not! I read every single one of your letters with all of my undivided attention.” He’s clearly upset with the perception that he’s not devoted to their correspondence. “What... what would you be referring to in particular?”

“You must be aware that my family recently became patrons of this mansion’s library, am I correct?”, she inquires.

Shuichi’s confusion is visible.

“I... work here. While terribly grateful for your words, I was notified long before your letter reached me, Miss Akamatsu.”

“Why, of course you were. But need I remind you, despite this library belonging in custody to nobility, it’s through my family’s kind patronage that it can be maintained and restored. This room is not in our custody, but it is legally a financial property of the Akamatsu family. So, you will understand this relegates you to the position of my family’s employee, and by extension, mine as well. It’s wholly correct to call you my employee... my subordinate. My servant, if you will”.

Shuichi protests even when the expected blush has once again covered his cheeks.

“Forgive my impertinence, but wouldn’t that, if anything, make the case stronger for me to not address you disrespectfully, Miss Akamatsu?”

“No”, she simply says. Her eyes glint with defiance. “Because you are my subordinate and I _command_ you to refer to me as Kaede from now on.”

He tenses up as if he had been physically struck by her order. He looks into her eyes, perhaps waiting for her to tire or desist, but she’s willing to wait for as long as it takes. A couple moments of silence pass until his gaze eventually drifts away.

“Well?”, she insists.

He licks his lips and visibly gulps down, before speaking in the tiniest voice:

“K-Kaede...”

Her heart does a funny jump inside her chest and, unexpectedly, she finds herself blushing hotly and left speechless. Her uncanny silence prompts Shuichi to risk a glance at her from behind thick eyelashes, and Kaede figures she must look indecently red in the face because his reaction is to hurriedly stand up, panicking.

“I-I’m awfully sorry, Miss Aka- I- K- I’m sorry, I should have never... this is my fault, please forgive my insolence, I...”, his stuttering trails off, not knowing what to do or say.

She clears her throat before speaking. “...It’s fine. You did not offend me. Sit down, please.”

He does, a bit red, a bit fidgety, and for once Kaede finds herself unable to avoid an awkward silence to grow between them.

Some long silent moments pass until, as if out of thin air, a faint melody takes her out of her trance. It’s the unmistakable sound of piano keys being played resounding to their right, which immediately makes Kaede try to find the source of the music. The sound is remarkably muffled and metallic, which she finds strange at first but after some seconds it clicks in her head.

“The voicepipes?”, she asks, curious.

Sure enough, she glances at the wall closest to them, where three golden speaking tubes with ornamental floral reliefs appear from within a differently coloured section of the wall. One of them is uncapped.

Shuichi makes a small sound of assent. “Even though I left early, I was listening to you play earlier, during your performance... That's why they are open", he admits, half smiling, making a move to stand up. “If it’s annoying, I can shut the-”

She interrupts him. “No, no, let it play. I like this piece.”

And so, he sits back down, in silence.

The faint sound of the melody, so distant yet so close, spreads through the walls of the library, inevitably filling the room like dripping water fills a container. It’s relaxing. The music plays its magic, that which Kaede loves so much about playing the piano, about music, about art, weaving a connection between them until the former awkward silence soon turns into shared serenity.

She notes Shuichi is calmer too, sitting back less tense, less red in the face.

“You have a liking for music”, she comments, appreciatively.

“Ah”, he looks away again, a bit shy. “I am... most definitely not well-educated about it, especially not compared to someone as dexterous as you, Miss... Uh...”, he’s holding himself back again. Kaede is perceptive enough to appreciate a pang of sadness in his face and she bites her inner cheek, feeling somewhat guilty that she made him upset. She doesn’t have a hard time reading people, but he’s so stubborn that it oftentimes feels like he’s trying to pull away whenever she tries to pull him closer. Seeking real contact with him, she decides to take off her left glove.

“Shuichi”, her voice is soft and full of honesty. She reaches over to grab his left hand, the unexpected naked contact preventing his mind from drifting away where she can’t follow. His hand feels cold in her warm hold. She insists with a heavy tone: “I want you to call me by my given name”. Shuichi stares at their conjoined hands, not glancing at her but listening attentively, not daring to return the hold but still his hand is pliant under her touch when she squeezes it to bring attention to her voice. “I understand your reservations, I do not ask of you to refer to me as such in your letters or in public, but when we are by ourselves it won’t soil my reputation, or yours for that matter.” She brushes the back of his hand with her thumb, encouragingly, as some moments pass.

He finally builds the courage to look her in the eyes, and not without a trace of pink on his face, but with shyness and resolution, pronounces a very soft:

“Kaede.”

Kaede feels her cheeks grow hot again, but this time she accepts the easy embarrassment and doesn’t look away, choosing instead to smile gently at him, embracing the timidity between them. He’s flushed too and he doesn’t look away either.

“Thank you”, it’s all she says, in the middle of their shared silence, and the gratitude is so raw in her voice that his eyes grow shiny and wet in response. He’s soon to speak up:

“I-If it makes you this happy, Kaede, I will never call you otherwise. I will die with your name on my lips.” He speaks in a heavy tone, like it’s a vow of devotion, and it probably is.

The words, like a well-aimed spear, stab her chest, and instead of pain she feels warmth and affection. Shuichi is rarely emotionally expressive, but that doesn’t mean he has got no deep and rich sensibilities, or that he isn’t moved by emotions and compassion way more than he’d be willing to admit. She’s thankful and honoured that she gets to see that part of him.

Kaede bits her lip. “Thank you”, she repeats. “This means a lot to me... I didn’t want to force you to call me by my name though, so the fact that you feel comfortable doing it in your own terms is relieving. Note that it wasn’t even my intention to come here to convince you”, she ends with a chuckle.

“Ah... You... Came here for something else?” The self-doubt is noticeable in his voice. Always jumping to the worse possible conclusions. Kaede shakes her head and is quick to reply, in a comforting tone:

“Of course, I came for you.” Then she leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I just didn’t come empty handed.”

“You... Wh- E-eh?”, he replies in remarkably poor eloquence, blinking in a slight daze because of the kiss. She hums in amusement at his clumsy words. It’s not easy to catch him off-guard but he’s adorable when you do.

She grabs her handbag and pulls out a small lacquered box and moves to hand it to him.

He instinctively pulls away slightly. Kaede is not surprised by his reaction but frowns a little.

“I... I can’t accept... You shouldn’t have”, he begins.

“Of course you can. Please accept my gift, Shuichi.” When he hesitates, she adds: “Please... No one will know.”

“But why?” he asks, and there’s actual wonder in his voice.

“Why, do I require a special occasion to dote upon my esteemed servant?”, she teases.

Shuichi blushes at the form of address, nonetheless taking the small box in his hands, looking up to her one last time to confirm he has permission to do so before finally untying the neat bow keeping it closed and flips the lid open. He blinks a couple times in visible confusion when he recognizes the object he’s being gifted in his palm.

“Uh, Miss Aka... K-Kaede, I am most grateful for your present but I’m afraid I am... not fond of cosmetics”, she can hear the worry in his voice, as if he's afraid of offending her. Always so proper, always worried about being polite and thankful, his voice is feeble and soft. God, Kaede could eat him up. As she reaches to his cheek with her gloved hand, he nuzzles into it.

“This is no ordinary cosmetic product. I chose it specifically for you".

"For me?"

Kaede smiles gently and nods, firmly moving her hands to cup his. He shivers ever so slightly at the intimate touch but accepts her advances.

"Novoselician vermilion lip balm", she reads the letters printed on the small brass container, whispering. "Don't you recognize it?"

She can almost see the screws turning inside his head until they click. He blinks in surprised realization.

"Mother..." There’s a breath of both affliction and wonder in his faint gasp. She smiles at him, tenderly.

"Most certainly. This is the very brand and shade Mrs. Saihara uses for her plays".

Kaede takes in a deep breath before moving her hands swiftly over his to unscrew the little container, revealing the vermilion ointment, then reaches into her bag with one of her hands to produce a little brush. She’s been waiting to do this for so long. The faintest of pinks adorns his cheeks as he glances upon the instrument, distracted by the object in his hands but with enough awareness to understand Kaede’s intentions.

“I’m going to paint your lips red.”

It’s not a question, but he doesn’t protest, just looks up to her as if mesmerized by the gentle grasp on his hand and the resolution in her eyes. She takes off her other glove, not oblivious to the way his eyes follow the sliding of the satin over his exposed skin. God, he’s too cute for his own good.

Focusing on the task at hand, Kaede neatly coats the tip of the brush with the balm and moves ever closer to Shuichi’s face. His fine lips are already parted when she reaches up to apply the ointment.

At the contact with the dampness of the bristles he sighs faintly, dreamily, and closes his eyes. Kaede gets to work, using her left hand to hold Shuichi’s head still by the chin and the right to do the painting. She first uses the very edge of the brush to carefully line the shape of his fine lips, then filling them in, a deep crimson blooming under her thorough strokes. As the brush slides, the skin of his lips moves ever so slightly and bounces back into its plump original form when the stroke is over. The sight of it awakens memories of former stolen kisses and risqué correspondence, of intimacy and angst, of secret encounters in the dark corners of the mansion where lips find lips, and Kaede takes, and Shuichi gives.

It takes a while to get the makeup done, both because Kaede wants to do it perfectly, and because she enjoys the control she has over her entranced lover like this. When she’s finished, she realizes her pulse has slightly accelerated, and she find she must hold herself back to not kiss him and ruin her work.

Shuichi’s eyelashes flutter open as he finally realizes the brush has stopped touching the skin of his lips. She takes a neatly folded handkerchief from the bag she used to carry his present and holds it up to his face.

“Hold still”, she mutters, then she gingerly presses the fabric against his tinted mouth. He lets her do. She suppresses a shiver.

After she’s done, Kaede sets the stained handkerchief on the desk. It takes some more moments of tender gazing into each other’s eyes until Shuichi eventually realizes he hasn’t said anything and opens his mouth to finally ask.

“How... does it look?”

His voice is hoarse. Cute. She smiles gently at him and takes out a small matching pink hand mirror from her purse, handing it over to him.

Looking at his reflection, several emotions cross his face in a matter of seconds. Surprise, curiosity, vanity, shame, humiliation, lust, need. She can’t read his mind, but she can observe his expression. The smallest of twitches tugs at the corner of his mouth, his eyelids fall a bit over his blown pupils, his lips produce a muffled sticky sound as they part. A turmoil of mixed, confusing feelings brew inside his head as he studies his reflection, searching for someone who’s not there.

Kaede hums to herself, satisfied, and urges him to stand up, gently asking to take the mirror away. He’s quick to comply, standing up still, tensely. Instead of facing him head on, she pushes the chairs away, starting to slowly circle him and ponders her response, admiring not just his tinted lips, but his attire, his posture, his figure.

“You look, of course, very boyish”, she starts her answer, letting her fingers graze the inner side of his left elbow as she strolls around him, making the hair of his arm stand on end. The rolled-up sleeves of his linen shirt punctuate his lean forearms and the contrasting blue hue of the veins traveling the milky skin of his arms, wrists, and hands. “Very delicate”, she adds. She notices that walking straight and with help from the few centimetres of height added by her short heels, she can easily see him eye to eye. She’s always found his shortish stature attractive, and the thought that she could tower over him without difficulty with just the right shoes makes her shiver in anticipation. He stands still under her hungry gaze, yet his eyes follow her, cautious and aware, like stalked prey. So tense, so vulnerable. She licks her lips before she talks again: “Despite being a man, the colour on your lips makes you look delectable. Must be the resemblance to your mother’s beautiful features.” Shuichi sighs softly at the comparison. She walks all the way to his back eyeing him from head to toe, revelling in the way his breeches hug his thin waist tightly, accentuating his slim, small figure. She can’t help but position herself behind him, pressing her upper body closely to his back, her hands faintly caressing the sides of his waist. Against her torso, she can feel his breath hitch inside his chest. He’s tense, and hot, and eager. She wants to devour him.

“Forgive my boldness”, she breathes darkly against the back of his neck, “but I must confess that although having wanted to wait until we found ourselves in the privacy of my bedroom, right now I am finding myself inevitably overcome with fervour for you.” He shivers with a small, needy whine. “Shuichi, darling, please grant me the indecency, the permission to take you, right here, right now.”

His voice trembles as he all but pleads:

“Please, ravish me”.

Kaede can’t help but groan into his hairline.

“On God, I’ll make you mine”, she swears heavily. She kisses his nape wetly and moves her hands to fondle his midsection and then groping his waist, his hips, his upper thighs, his buttocks, buckling her hips against his rear. The caresses turn him pliant in her hold. As if tuning an instrument, her skilled fingers elicit sequences of moans from his parted lips in a dance of touches, committed to memory like verses on a letter, like notes on a stave. He’s always a delight to play with.

Her hands eventually slide over his clothed skin until they rest over his lower abdomen. She kisses the side of his neck as she unbuttons the flap at the front of his breeches.

“On your back, on the table”, she directs. As if in a deep trance, Shuichi moves to obey, not questioning her intentions.

As he lays back on the table, his thick black hair spreads around his head like a halo around his slender features, contrasting his pale skin and red lips. His lower legs hang off the edge of the table, his hands grab at the fabric of his own shirt, awaiting to be taken with yearning in his eyes. He looks so fragile. Fire burns inside her with intensity, feeling the urge to ruin him.

She leans over him, grabbing his wrists and positioning them over his head, pinning them to the table with her hands. She closes her eyes briefly to focus on the strong beating of his heart pulsing through the veins in his wrists, rapid, accelerated, matching the unsteady breathing felt against her neck in uneven exhalations. This time she doesn’t want to calm him down, but instead excite him even more, make him feel like he’s choking on his own breath from pure bliss.

“Shuichi, my love... I must say this shade of red really suits your proclivities”, she teases. When she opens her eyes, he’s looking up at her, arousal apparent in his features, from the sweat by his temples, to the blush on his cheeks and his glassy eyes. She bites her bottom lip before continuing. “Because see, you’ll be aware that this bright shade of red is only employed by two kinds of people.” She moves to whisper into his left ear. “One are actresses, who need their theatrical makeup to look exaggerated for the audience to appreciate it, like beautiful Mrs. Saihara”, she lets her words sink in before lifting her head up and moving to his other ear, whispering hotly, “the other are whores.”

His chest spasms as he whines in pitiful surprise. Kaede smiles sadistically to herself and presses a chaste kiss against the skin behind his right ear.

“Isn’t that exactly right?”, she asks, revelling in the silent shock of his lover. “Lavished like a whore, painted like a whore, touched like a whore, wet like a whore...”, she bites his earlobe before adding, deliberately trying to humiliate him: “You know, I can smell your arousal from here.”

He makes an aborted choking sound, as if he’s not sure what to respond or even how to feel about the situation. She just raises her upper body up, not letting go of his wrists but using her elbow to gain some elevation over his body so she can fully take him in when he comes undone in her touch.

She slips her right hand through the front opening of his breeches, fiddling with his cotton drawers for a moment until she can get her hand inside, into the warmth of his crotch.

She had been sure she’d make him jump at the contact with her cold hand, but it’s her who finds herself surprised when her fingertips graze the inner side of his thigh. In disbelief, she starts feeling about his crotch area, the bold, direct touches making his legs jerk.

“You... Shuichi you are drenched down to your thighs...”

“...E-eh?”, he finally speaks. He sounds disoriented. Feeling the dampness between his legs, she can’t say it’s a surprise that he can’t put words together easily.

Kaede moves her hand up all the way to Shuichi’s smooth pussy and parts his warm labia with careful fingers, not taking her eyes away from his face, looking for any sign of discomfort, of pleasure, of embarrassment. She’ll revel in whatever emotion she can awake in him. As her fingers move, she can hear the sticky sounds of his vaginal fluids over his heavy breathing. It’s obscene.

“You are this aroused about being called a whore”, she states more than asks, still a bit amazed at the discovery of this one of her lover’s many inclinations. She lets her fingers slide against his wet slit, making his shiver. The warmth of his cunt is inviting and she’s dying to fuck him, but she also wants to tease him further.

“N-no, no...”, he protests, although he doesn’t try to get away from her hold and his cunt remains inviting. As he blushes and pants, the mixture of embarrassment and arousal makes Kaede curious and hungrier for more.

“Of course you are. Hiding to paint your lips this indecent shade of red, asking a lady to fuck you, outside your home and outside of wed.” He whines and shakes his head no. An amusing idea that has her own sex grow hotter pops into her mind. “I wonder... what would the other guests think if they saw you right now, Shuichi?” She flicks his sorry clit, making his knees bend, his body enjoying the delicious contact. Her words seem to make him restless, so she insists, trying to see how far she can take him: “I left the door unlocked. Anyone could walk up on us at any moment and then news of your perversions would be made public.”

He makes a low whiny sound. Kaede wants to hear more of that. She uses her index and ring fingers to open his labia, her palm resting on his mound as her middle finger mercilessly rubs his clit. He jerks in her hold as if trying to squirm away from her incessant touch, yet there’s an attempt to open his legs further, inviting her to abuse him more. She has to suppress a moan at the sight.

Shuichi moans, loud and shameless, as she circles his clit with precision. Her words seem to be doing something to him, because he seems to be nearing orgasm way sooner than usual. As she works him, strands of blond hair fall from her messy bun and stick to the sweat-slick skin of her face, but she can’t be bothered to care for them right now, not when her hand is so busy by his cunt and he’s already so close.

His fingers soon start clenching over his restrained hands and he closes his eyes as if concentrating, and Kaede knows that he won't last much longer. Captivated by the smudged deep red of his lips, she feels overcome with sadism and can’t bring herself to stop her words, darkly speaking closer to his ear. “My, my, what ever would Mrs. Saihara think if she knew about her estranged son’s sick persuasions?” The mention of her mother has him jerking violently in her hold. Kaede shivers in arousal, feeling herself getting wetter. She sinks her nails into his the skin of his wrist, seeking to hurt, and presses further, licking the shell of his ear wetly before continuing with malice: “What a shame, esteemed Mr. and Mrs. Saihara’s only child turning out to be a degenerate cuntboy, a sodomite, whoring himself out. And what would Mr. Saihara think, seeing his only son mimicking the beauty of his wife like a slut? Can you imagine the shame? The humiliation? The _disgust_?”

He whimpers between moans. He can, of course, imagine that. He _wants_ that.

Her words make his whimpers higher and needier, so much so that he sounds like he’s about to cry any minute now and she licks her lips. As much as she wants to make him cry and make him come in a puddle of his own fluids, Kaede notices he’s on the verge of overstimulation so she decides to have mercy on him and uses her middle finger to push him over the edge, rubbing his clit viciously until he's squirming wildly, nonstop, moaning so loudly Kaede is sure anyone passing by the hall would surely hear them.

She commands in a low tone: "Cum now. C’mon."

"M-Mummy", he cries.

" _Whore_ ", she spits.

He whimpers pathetically and she moans in delight when he finally comes undone in her hold, trembling from head to toe in his orgasm, his legs twitching as her fingers diligently rub his pulsing clit through his ecstasy.

Before he can begin to calm down after his high, Kaede is already chastely kissing his neck, murmuring words of approval into his ear:

“That’s it. You’ve done so well~”

He melts at the praise. Kaede lets go of his pinned wrists and uses her left hand to pet his head, kissing his face and neck with love as he moves his trembling hands to lay over his heaving chest, her heart swelling from the look of satisfaction and pleasure in his face as his orgasm fades. Still she doesn’t stop touching his oversensitive clit with the fingers of her right hand, making him squirm a bit even when his orgasm is over. When it starts becoming too much, his knees bend, legs flexing upwards.

“Ah, that’s... enough...”, he says between soft kisses.

She ignores it, instead continuing to kiss him, gently stroking his hand with her own as the other doesn’t stop moving inside his drawers. She feels him grow uneasy below her as time moves forward and she doesn’t relent.

“No more, please”, he begs higher this time, but she just shushes him quietly, moving to look him in the eyes with fervour and adoration, giving him a loving smile as she works him with her fingers. His eyes are glossy and skittish as he looks up at her. She basks in the wet warmth of his vulva, his laboured breathing, his lewd smell, his pathetic sounds, enjoying the way his body stops twitching from pleasure and starts writhing in distress. She only brings herself to stop after he has started pleading ‘stop’ and ‘no’ like a mantra, trying to pull away and about to cry.

She finally stops rubbing his clit raw, and retreats her hand, this time kissing him on the lips just once. “Okay”, she comforts, softly. “Okay.”

He relaxes in her hold with a relieved sigh, although his body still shakes slightly from the stress and a single tear does fall from his right eye to travel down his exhausted, flushed face. He’s beautiful like this. She leans down to kiss it away as her hands move to button up the flap of his breeches, deliberately not cleaning him up and making sure he wears his soiled clothes, the contact with the drenched fabric making him shiver. When she straightens up and looks down at his crotch, she notices a darker patch where his vaginal fluids have soaked through the fabric. She licks her lips wanting to spank him but stops herself. No matter how aroused she is, he’s really had enough for now.

All in all, his breathing seems to have evened down.

“C’mon, darling, stand up”, she says. There’s care in her voice when she speaks and in her hands when she holds him, helping him to his shaky feet. She embraces him warmly and lets him rest his head on her shoulder, as he sighs in exhaustion. “How are you feeling?”

He rubs his forehead against her skin, as if trying to focus. Kaede lets him do. She strokes his hair delicately and after a few moments he speaks softly into her neck, his voice muffled: “Fine.”

She kisses the top of his head. “That’s good. Want to leave? I can bring you something to eat to my bedroom and then we can rest, yes?”

“Your bedroom... I wouldn’t take the liberty to spend the night there... like this”, he says, obviously uncomfortable with the suggestion. Kaede understands: he works here, she’s a guest, and this is Lady Sonia’s house. They could get into serious problems if they got caught intimating with one another, let alone sharing a sleeping quarter or –God forbid– a bed. Still...

“Nonsense”, she dismisses. “No one is going to come look for me in the middle of the night. Sonia wouldn’t want her servants bothering me.” She senses his hesitation, so she speaks more softly: “Shuichi, I’ve spent the night here before. It won’t be an issue, I promise.”

He nods in acceptance. “I only wish to rest...”

“That won’t do, darling. I hope you have an appetite, because you need to eat something first”, he doesn’t reply, just lets himself be hold and petted in her warm embrace. That is until a smack to his ass makes him yelp. She speaks sultrily into his ear, fondling his behind: “For starters you need to eat me out.”

Kaede can sense him gulp down and hug her tighter, hiding his embarrassment. She just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed! I accept all types of feeback and concrit~
> 
> I'm @bunnymircea too on twt


End file.
